The present disclosure relates to electronics packages incorporating EMI shielding. More particularly, the disclosure relates to semiconductor devices that incorporate integrated circuit chip-carrier structures having grounded shields embedded therein and which are adapted to reduce EMI emissions for electronic packages.
In carrying out the production of electronic packages, particularly such as semiconductor devices that incorporate chip carriers or substrates of either laminates or organic materials or ceramics and the like, and which support one or more integrated circuit chips that are covered by a heat-dissipating lid or cap structure, the reliable functioning thereof is potentially adversely affected due to encountered electromagnetic interference (EMI), requiring that an EMI shield be provided to counteract and eliminate the adverse effects thereof. Moreover, the EMI shielding is intended to function also as an emission shield; in effect, to inhibit or stop outgoing EMI energy. Quite frequently, such semiconductor devices may comprise a substrate providing for electrical connections to one or more integrated circuit chips positioned thereon, and whereby a heat-dissipating structure; for instance, such as a heat spreader in the form of a cap or lid is, in turn, arranged above the chip or chips and in thermally-conductive mechanical adhesive connection therewith.
Organic laminate packages are used to fabricate modules that can be used in computers and data processing equipment. In these applications, EMI can cause computation errors in electrical circuits, so there is a desire to control radiation that is emitted from a module. Depending on the application and/or location of the system installation, there can be government regulations that also have to be met. Based on this, it is preferred that EMI be controlled as close to the source as possible, i.e., at the module.
Various electrical components and interconnects are normally provided on both sides of the substrates in electrical communication with the chip or chips, as is well known in the semiconductor or electronic packaging technology. In order to effectively screen out any encountered EMI during operation of the semiconductor devices, it has been proposed to provide structure extending about the chip and interposed between the heat-dissipating lid structure or cap, and also the substrate, in that suitable connections or wiring is to be provided, thereby creating an EMI shield for the semiconductor device or electronic package. In this connection, numerous types of EMI shields or similar types of EMI protective structures for the electronic packages or semiconductor devices have been proposed in the technology, possessing varying degrees of efficacy in protecting or shielding the devices from electromagnetic interference (EMI).